


She's A Brick House

by dofensphinx



Series: Chiccolo Sin [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Genital Piercing, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofensphinx/pseuds/dofensphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccolo knows what Chi-Chi can do, that doesn't mean he's ready to see what's under those clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of connected to The Many Frustrations of Chi-Chi Son, but on Piccolo's side. As before, these is based off of J.J.Lunar's Fic I Didn't Ask For This, found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11748459/1/I-Didn-t-Ask-For-Thisfantastic fic. Go read it.

His stomach turned, his hands clutched at the steering wheel hard enough that his knuckles were turning pale green. He wasn’t a fan of what he was doing, he didn’t want to have to go anywhere near Bulmer or deal with what would happen afterward. But if he didn’t he would get the chewing out of a lifetime because this wasn’t some family gathering he could miss. This was a meeting. With his father’s lawyer. About when his father was going to die. Which dear god he wished the old man would already that would save him so much …everything.

“Mister Junior are you alright?” Gohan looked up at his babysitter, clearly concerned with his behavior. He didn’t generally see Mister Junior stressed, just angry. Or annoyed. This was a whole new side. His face was tight and his antenna was nearly pressed against his head. Gohan had learned enough about Namekians to know that antenna could be read like faces. And Junior’s was saying stress.

Junior rolled his shoulders, attempting to calm himself down a little bit. It wasn’t like he would have to see his father, just hear a few things, and talk about what was going to happen to the house. He was sure Kami should get it, but knowing his father…

“I’m fine kid. Family stuff, hopefully, the harp—your mom will understand” if she didn’t he wasn’t going to have the time to fight with her. Why the hell they hadn’t told him about this before today…actually he did know why the hell, if they had told him he wouldn’t have gotten out of it. And now he was boxed into a corner of having to go. Why the hell did a Namekian even need a lawyer, he would have thought Kami could have handled everything.

If he thought he didn’t understand humans before, pulling into the Briefs driveway only encouraged that thought. Why the hell they needed so much space for so few people he would never know. His family had that much space for a village full of Namekians.

Trying to find the gym was fun. If fun meant he wanted to pull his antenna out of his head and stick them in his eyes. No one answered at the front door of the house, so he and Gohan were forced to walk around the damn place. He had tried Bulma’s number, and Chi-Chi’s number and no one was answering him, which was just making his irritation grow. Finally, he found Bulma, or who he thought was Bulma half hanging out of what could only be called a spaceship. It was a round metal ball with a single window and what looked to be a door. Bulma’s bottom half was sticking out from underneath the thing.

Instead of saying hello, Junior simply walked over and pounded his fist as hard as he could against the side. As he had thought it would, the noise it made was like that of a bell, ringing through the courtyard. Bulma popped out from under the hunk of metal looking rather annoyed. Junior was ready to just ask her where the hell her gym was when he noticed what she was wearing. Her stomach was bare, the jumpsuit hanging around her hips, slung low enough that he could almost see her hip bones.

His face flushed a deep purple and he turned away, holding a hand up to his face so that he didn’t have to look at her, “Put a damn shirt on, Woman!” After a moment, he seemed to remember that Gohan was there with him and put his other hand over Gohan’s eyes.

Bulma rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her hip as she glared at the pair of them, “I’m wearing a shirt”, she looked down at the sports bra, “Or as much of one as some girls where around town, now what the hell do you want?”

 

“The gym. I need to drop the kid off, now just…tell me where Milk is and we won’t have to look at your blinding whiteness anymore”

She snorted, knocking her wrench against the ship to cause another ringing noise, “Behind me and to the left, the building with all of the grunting coming from it. I swear to god it sounds like Vegeta is fu--…” she looked at Gohan before changing her wording, “doing inappropriate things in there. All hours of the god darn day”

“Whatever”, still shielding both of their eyes, Junior scooted past Bulma in the direction she had pointed. Once he was sure they wouldn’t have to see her anymore, he uncovered Gohan’s eyes, “Goddamn women not wearing any goddamn clothes and letting their…things just hang out all over the place”

Gohan had learned to ignore Mister Junior’s mutterings, as most of it were words his other wouldn’t let him hear or repeat, or just plain confusing depending on the context of what was annoying him. At this moment, he was mainly confused and thought it was probably best to keep it that way. When she was training his mother normally wore less or equal to what Bulmer was currently wearing.

She hadn’t been exaggerating about the noises coming from the gym, if Gohan hadn’t heard his father training he defiantly would have thought there was something else going on. But he did understand what was going on inside, no matter how weird it sounded.

Junior pushed open the door, the noises only increasing as they entered. As expected of someone with too much money, the gym was state of the art. Or at least, Gohan knew it was, Junior was mainly confused at why you couldn’t just bench press a boulder for a couple hours. (His father was rather old fashioned in training. There had been a lot of leaving Junior in the woods to fight a bear in his childhood).

Vegeta was attacking what appeared to be a pole with multiple arms that kept swinging back at him, some sort of fighting robot. Either he didn’t want to bother finding a sparring partner or he couldn’t find anyone that would go up against him. If he had time Junior would have loved to punch him a few times. The stories Chichi told about what happened when Vegeta came into the restaurant. Not that he cared about Milk she could take care of herself, but clearly Gohan didn’t need to see that kind of violence.

“Ah! There’s mom!” Gohan tugged on Junior’s hand, pulling his attention away from Vegeta (who might have been losing, it was kind of hard to tell but he was getting punched in the face an awful lot).

“Finally…” whatever insult or thought Junior had was pushed from his mind by the sight of Chichi. He was used to her in her work clothes, sweaters, and jeans, mom clothes. He thought that’s what she called them. Even if he had ever seen her in anything different, that one time he had seen her before she headed to the gym, it had been in the right context. The restaurant. Mom Milk, restaurant runner Milk, not…this

Her hair was pulled back into a bun though a few tendrils of black hair were sticking to her forehead. Chi-Chi’s clothing was worse then what Bulmer had been wearing, a black sports bra whose bottom band had shifted up far enough it was almost under her best. Her legs were encased in black spandex, showing off the tight thigh muscles that she was currently working on. One leg flew up into the air, almost above her head as she kicked at a black punching bag. The force of her kick caused the bag to swing almost in a full circle. Apparently her reaction times were as toned as her legs because when it came around again, she kicked it into a full circle again.

Junior felt his mouth go dry, his stomach involuntarily tightening at the sight of her. He never noticed women before, or if he did it was in the strictest nonsexual sense. Aesthetically he knew that a woman like Bulmer with her…assists were considered attractive to most men, but he never felt that urge or that desire.

Now looking at Chichi, the strength of her muscles on display was giving him something he hadn’t had since he was a preteen Namekian who got horny at everything (or Nail. Nail was still like that and no one had any idea why), the slightest bit of a hard on just beginning.

“Hi, Mom!” Gohan again pulled him out of his thoughts, though his eyes were still watching Chichi, the divot of sweat that slid down between her breasts.

She turned when she heard her son’s voice, enough of a spin to show him just how tight her ab muscles were as well, barely a roll to be seen. It took a moment but she turned all the way around, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Junior stared, unable to stop himself. Technically after seeing her stop Vegeta he should have known that she had muscle, but this was something else. A fantastic set of washboard abs stood out against the black of her clothing, and as she put her hands on her hips he could see the biceps bulged.

Chichi looked less like a mother and chef and more like a woman who could punch him and make him like it. And oh god how much would he like it if she did. He could see her like one of those women on those fitness magazines he just glanced at, with her arms curled above her head, pulling every muscle tight enough that they stood out against her skin.

“What’s up Junior?” She grinned at him, the adrenaline of her work out burning out any desire to insult or fight with him for the moment, “I thought you were okay for the day? Did you come to work out or anything?”

He attempted to speak, but all that came out was confused mumbles. Gohan looked at him, clearly confused at why his friend was acting so strangely. Shaking his head, and still flushed bright purple, he attempted to speak again, “Something came up with my dad. I can’t take the kid so I have to leave him with you. You can yell at me if you want later but I don’t have the time to deal with this right now”

This being that she was too damn attractive or this being that he had to leave Gohan with his mother. He had actually been looking forward to a normal day, arguing with people at the flower shop. Maybe a little coloring, because he found it to be kind of a relaxing activity. Though he hid it no matter who came in. No one would see him coloring.

Chichi noticed the looked on his face and how hard it was for him to get any words out. She nodded, not wanting to push the issue any further if he was looking this upset about it, “Don’t worry about it. Gohan can hang out with Bulmer maybe? I’ll be done soon…”

Junior nodded, patting Gohan on his head before turning away. He walked out of the gym as fast as possible, and by Bulmer without a word. It was going to be a hellish time with the lawyer and Kami today.

*

He spent the whole meeting with his legs crossed, even when he managed to get his hard-on down, the wetness seemed to be spreading between his thighs. He’d never had everything go at once, generally, he got aroused on one end or the other, but to be hard and wet. It was making it very hard to focus. Especially when he hated the whole conversation anyways.

It went just how he thought it would go, his father didn’t want anyone to have anything, but his father was always like that and Kami had been given the power of attorney so all it came down to was arguing about who got what. Piccolo wanted nothing. Not even his father’s money, he had enough of that on his own. Kami thought that he should, at least, take the house. Junior argued that unless he suddenly had a bunch of tiny Namekians, he wasn’t going to be using the big ass house. 

IT seemed like they had spent two hours just going around and around in circles not getting any closer to where they wanted to be.

Finally, Kami let him leave, understanding that his nephew had inherited at least his father’s stubbornness if nothing else. 

And then he was free. Free with his thoughts about just how good Chichi had looked maybe if she could take him in a fight. Maybe it would have been better to argue for a few more hours, nothing to kill a boner like your dying father.


	2. Chapter 2

Junior had spent fifty percent of his time thinking about nothing but how strong Chichi looked when she had been fighting. How she had felt on top of him, her warmth pressing against him. Her breasts above his face, close enough that he could have touched them. Felt the softness of her body underneath his hands, be as gentle as he could to her despite how different their sizes were. Her hips spread wide, those yoga pants pressing against every curve of her body. God, it was awkward to work with Gohan when his mind was filled with nothing but the idea of fucking his mother. Or having his mother fuck him. Oh god.

When he had first figured out that his biology wasn’t the same as the humans who he went to school with, he had been confused and embarrassed. He thought there was something wrong with him when the teacher showed the diagram of what they called male and female genitals. The fact that they were separate, instead of together confused the hell out of him. Thankfully Nail had been in the same class and they were both just as upset and confused. But they couldn’t ask the teacher, a human about why what she was showing was so off from what they had. Somehow the other kids figured out that there was yet another way that Namekains were weirder than them. Another reason to bully them and another black eye. 

Apparently when his father found out why his son had been beaten up , the Demon King seemed to think that he should push his ideas about just what Namekian genitals were for on his son instead of assuring Junior that he was normal for a Namekian and there was nothing wrong with him. Instead, there was a lot of shame involved in the Demon King's lecture .

His father’s idea had been more, that their genitals were completely unnecessary and the idea of even using them for anything, even just touching them yourself with bizarre and if you ever did it, you were just as bad as Kami and his pot smokers. Of course, Kami was technically the perfect Namekian, but according to his father, that was the worst thing that you could be. As he was always judged by his father, and he had already been told that his genitals were weird, he was vaguely terrified of his genitals.

Finally, Nail who could apparently tell when anything was wrong, and lived underneath the more sensible Namekians, had Kami talk to Junior. Which honestly didn’t help that much because Kami was high as a goddamn kite all the time. But what he did get out of it was that he wasn't supposed to feel ashamed about his body and that when he was a grown Namekian he could do whatever he wanted with his…body.

Even with all of the trauma that he had already gone through with his family, he did finally learn that there was nothing wrong with his body. As long as he was the one that was touching it, the idea of someone else actually touching him... He was very much not ready for that. He actually felt that humans were seriously limited in their bodies and it was a hell of a lot more interesting to have both parts then it was just to have one. Even if he was a virgin, he had figured out quite a lot about how to give himself pleasure. 

And by the time he got to this point he knew what he could do and he knew what turned him on. Right now Chichi was turning him on and he was going to have to deal with it eventually.

By the time Gohan went home, and when he went home, of course, Junior had to see Chichi again, he was about ready to burst, his cock as hard as a rock in his pants and he was dripping down his thighs. As much as he would have loved to have been in his own bed when he did this, he barely made it to the couch before his hand was already in his pants. Some other day he would take the time, warm himself up and actually get into it but there was always times that quick and dirty was the only thing that was going to work.

He ran his fingers along his slit, with little concern for his claws. His skin was tough enough that he wouldn’t hurt himself but not so tough that…Junior’s finger hooked into the single ring at the top of his lips, not so far down that it would stop penetration but far enough for pleasure. It was his only real piercing besides the earring and Nail had nothing to do with this one. Nail didn’t even know that his cousin this one though Junior was sure if Nail found out the teasing would be endless.

Junior tugged, just gently at the ring, a bit of pain as his lips were stretched that slowly transformed into a dull heat of pleasure. God, he could imagine that it was her now, that they were still in the gym on that matt. Chichi breathing hard above him as she felt his hardness grow underneath her. She would slide her hand into his pants, maybe go for his balls only to be surprised when she found dampness instead. But it wouldn't deter her.

“Cute”, she might whisper to him, her fingers playing with that little ring, “I thought you said all of your pricings were fake?” If he hadn’t already been slick he would have been by her light touches, “Did it hurt…?” 

“Yes…”, he didn’t want to admit that but something in her voice made him want to say anything that would make her keep touching him.  
“But you liked it?” she tugged on the ring as she spoke, making him let out a moan at the feeling. Dull pain, that was only intensified as she twisted her fingers, “Oh yes you liked”

He couldn’t figure out if he wanted to close his legs or spread them apart, stop the pain or let it keep coming. She had done worse things to him when they were fighting but know she had her hands down his pants and he was under her control. 

Chichi’s fingers released the ring though the feeling from her play remained. Her fingers rubbed against his slit, feeling the wetness spread over her digits, “What do you want? Do you want me to play with you?” she let her finger just barely dip into him, making small circles.

Junior let his head fall against the matt, moaning, “I….do whatever you want. Whatever you want to me”

She smirked at him, that finger still making small circles around his entrance, “Whatever I want? Even if I wanted to leave you here moaning and crying? I could leave you here wet and hard with no one to take care of you. And you would be okay with that?”

He nodded, his nails had torn up tracks into the plastic of the mat as he tried to control himself. Junior felt like he couldn’t get up like she was holding him down. And she technically was, but he had the strength to get rid of her. But he didn’t. He wanted her to do whatever she wanted, even if it was leaving him to his own devices to jerk off on Bulma’s gym floor.

Chichi seemed pleased with this answer as one finger sunk up to the knuckle in him, “I would have thought that you’d be tight, you said you were a virgin after all. Do you play with yourself that often? With those big fingers?”

Junior bit his lip, looking away from her with bright purple blooming on his cheeks. Of course, he played him with himself all the time, but he wasn’t going to admit that to her. It was a strange time to get embarrassed with her finger inside him, but he could be embarrassed if he wanted to. Chichi crooked her finger, making a guess that he might have something like a g-spot. She was right, where his dick connected to his body there was a rather large bundle of nerves like a g-spot. He jerked, panting at the feeling that she had given him.

“Ah…do you want to tell me now…?” There was a second finger sliding into him, and she spread her fingers apart, spreading his lips as she did so, “I mean my little fingers can’t be enough for you, you have to be used to bigger things?”

Junior groaned, lifting his hips at the feeling of her fingers, “….you’re perfect”, he mumbled, not really all there in that moment. He was lost, lost in all of the pleasure that she was giving him. She hadn’t even let him cum yet but already he felt weak and loose-limbed.

Chichi leaned down, her chest pressing against him. Her lips came in contact with his collarbone, nibbling gently at the skin, “What a good boy, if I’m that good maybe you don’t need me to finish….?” She ran her tongue along his sweat stained skin, her fingers pressing against that spot again. 

He knew that he was getting there, that it would only be a little bit longer before he finally came, “I…I need you”, he admitted, his hips wiggling as he attempted to get her fingers to move for him.

Apparently that’s all it took because her fingers started moving faster. It might have only been two fingers, but Chichi behind them, it felt like nothing that he had ever had before. He loved it, all he wanted was her, to touch him all the time and never let him go. Her lips left a burning feeling in his chest, and he could have sworn that the whole world was falling out from underneath him.

In his living room, he pumped his finger faster and faster into himself, his head tossed back as he imagined that his much too large hand was Chichi’s petite one. It wasn’t perfect, but he had felt and seen enough of her that he could almost believe she was in the room with him.

As he reached his peak he sunk his fangs into the hand that was jerking himself off. He didn’t care how loud the restaurant was, there was always the chance that someone could hear him. Even though he wasn’t touching his cock, everything blew at the same time. Green cum dribbled down his thighs and stained the front of his underwear.   
Junior removed his fingers from his vagina, wiping them on his pants because he knew they would have to be washed later. He…he didn’t know what his feelings about Chichi were beyond extreme attraction. 

An attraction that he couldn’t bring himself to act on. Humans didn’t like Namekians, humans liked humans or pretty aliens like Saiyans.   
Even if she didn’t know, the names Milk used were sometimes considered slurs towards his people. He had heard them all before, in crueler voices then the teasing tone that she always used with him. Maybe she didn’t hate him, but she wouldn’t see him like that. Bulma did, but he was fairly sure she was insane and did not represent the majority of humans.

Chichi didn’t understand because she hadn’t been there. She hadn’t been a small Namekian who got kicked on the playground because he was green and ugly. That’s why your species doesn’t have girls right? Because you’re so ugly.

It was stupid, stupid that he still thought about all of this bullshit even though it was years ago. Though he knew it wasn’t years ago, people still thought terrible things about Namekians and other aliens, even if he pretended that he didn’t hear anymore. People saw him and his father and thought that’s what Namekians were. Dangerous. Too dangerous for your kids to go to school with, too dangerous for anything. Namekians were monsters weren’t they? 

He was. He knew he was a monster, and he didn’t deserve Chichi, not that she would ever want a monster like him. She deserved a normal human man. 

And she didn't really deserve him thinking about her like this. What the hell was wrong with him.


End file.
